A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Kayla Newman
Summary: A forbidden love between Kaitlin Summit and Draco Malfoy. Draco must decide between obeying his parents and fighting with Voldemort or being with the love of his life and fighting with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Name: Kaitlin Summit

Age: 13

Parents: Kristen Summit and Regulus Black.

House: Slytherin

Crush: Fred Wesley (Boyfriend).

Enemies: Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson.

Friends: Almost everyone (Except Draco Malfoy)

Looks: Light Blonde hair with brown streaks, Green eyes, and tall, very skinny, Taaaan!

Hobbies: Listening to music, singing, Pranking, and bothering Gryffindor's, Quidditch.

Fears: Snowmen! (Can never watch frosty the snowman it's like a horror film) and Toilet brushes.

Grades: straight A's surprisingly

Personality: Random Crazy Fun Stubborn since of humor

Facts: two sisters Sophie and Kate. Mild metamorphagus. Parent's both dead.

Name: Sophie Summit

Age: 11

Parents: Kristen Summit and Regulus Black.

House: Don't want to ruin the surprise 1st year.

Crush: No one yet.

Friends: Almost everyone.

Enemies: Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy.

Looks: Dark brown hair, Green eyes, Skinny, wavy hair, and Pale.

Hobbies: Listening to music, Quidditch.

Fears: being tickled

Grades: A/B's

Personality: Random Crazy Fun Stubborn since of humor.

Facts: two older sisters Kaitlin and Kate. Full power metamorphagus.

Name: Kate Summit

Age: 13

Parents: Kristen Summit and Regulus Black

House: Gryffindor.

Crush: George Wesley (Boyfriend).

Friends: Everyone (except Draco Malfoy)

Enemies: No one (Except Draco Malfoy)

Looks: light blonde hair (No streaks), Brown eyes, skinny, pale.

Hobbies: Listening to music, dancing, and reading.

Fears: Spray tans (That's why she's so pale.)

Personality: Girly girl.

Facts: Two sisters Sophie and Kaitlin. Mild metamorphagus

Chapter 1

"Kaitlin get your butt down here!" Our uncle rick yelled. "Ok, stop yelling at me!" I yelled as I threw my trunk down the stairs. "Are you ready to go?" Uncle Rick asked. "Yes." I groaned. "Come on girls give me a hug." Uncle Rick said. We walked over and hugged him as tight as we could but he hugged us tighter. "We can't breathe." We all said at the same time. "Sorry." He said as he started to cry. We were leaving the house when Kate forgot her bag and we had to go get it.  
>"I found it!" Kate yelled.<br>"Good now get in the car." Uncle Rick, Sophie and I yelled.  
>"Ok." Kate yelled. We were finally at the train station.<br>"Excuse me sir where is the train 9 ¾ at?" Sophie asked  
>"There's no 9 ¾." The man said. Then she looked over and saw two boys getting ready to run through a wall.<br>"Um excuse me have you seen the train for 9 ¾?" Sophie asked the two boys.  
>"Just watch and then follow us." The boys said.<br>"Thanks." Sophie said. The two boys ran through a wall.

Ten minutes later

We were getting on the train and Draco Malfoy came by and pushed me to the ground.  
>"Watch where you're going." Draco Malfoy said.<br>"I'm sorry I got in your way didn't I." I said sarcastically as I threw my trunk on the train making sure to hit Draco with it.  
>"You shouldn't have done that." Draco said.<br>"What are you gonna do about it? Send an owl to your daddy and tell him to give me detention or get me expelled. Because it's not that easy." I said. He just glared at me then left.  
>"Kaitlin who was that?" Sophie asked me.<br>"That my dear Sophie would be the-"  
>"Kaitlin!" Kate yelled.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"You shouldn't use language like that." Kate said.<br>"I was just going to say jerk of the century." I said.  
>"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at Kate then said in the nicest way possible "Sophie he's a huge jerk. Maybe even the biggest jerk in the world. So stay away from him. Ok."<br>"Ok." Sophie said as Kate hit the back of my head.  
>"OW, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled.<br>"'Cause I didn't get to do that when you stuck your tongue out at me." Kate said.  
>"I could have sworn someone called a me. You know the biggest jerk in the world." Draco said.<br>"We called a jerk not a pig." I said.  
>"Watch your mouth I could accidentally say a forbidden spell and hurt you very badly." Draco said.<br>"Oh and I can't say one back and hurt you worse possibly even kill you not that anyone would miss you except that pug you have follow you around 24-7." I said before Kate hit me again only even harder.  
>"Watch your mouth." Draco said.<br>"Before you watch it for me. Well watch this." I said then stuck my tongue out at him. He just glared at me then left.  
>"What's up with him glaring at everybody." Sophie asked.<br>"I think it's his signature move but nobody really knows." I said.  
>"Come on Sophie you can sit with me in the train." Kate said.<br>"Wait Kate make sure she stays away from the '_Prince of Slytherin_.'" I said.  
>"Sure." Kate said. I walked over to an empty train car and happily sat down.<br>"Excuse me can I sit in here." Harry Potter asked.  
>"Yeah sure." He obviously couldn't tell who I was because I had my hood up and I was looking out the window.<br>"Are you new here?" Harry asked me.  
>"Yeah I guess since you don't recognize me." I said as I pulled my hood down and turned my face to him.<br>"Kaitlin, I'm so sorry." Harry said as he stood up.  
>"It's fine." I said as I got up to hug him. Herminie walked down the hallway and saw me hug his neck and she was a little jealous. She walked in and she said "Harry! I missed you so much!" Harry and let go of each other and he turned around and hugged her. A minute later she came over and hugged me.<p>

Ten Minutes Later  
>"Kaitlin!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head and saw Fred Weasley.<br>"Fred!" I yelled as he walked in and picked me up out of my seat; then kissed me.  
>"Am I interrupting anything?" I heard someone asked. It was Draco.<br>"Yes you are." Herminie said.  
>"I wasn't asking you Mudblood." Draco said.<br>"Don't talk to her like that." I said.  
>"I can talk to her in any way I want."<br>"Don't you have to get back to your little Girlfriend?" I asked.  
>"No I think I'll stick around until she comes to find me." Draco said.<br>"Oh look she's here." I lied. He walked out and I closed the door and held the door shut.  
>"Tell me when you find pug face Pansy." I yelled. Harry, Herminie, and Fred started clapping for me.<br>"Great job getting rid of him for all of us." Fred said.  
>"Thanks." Just then I guy started to bang on the door it was Ron.<br>"Can I come in?" Ron yelled as I opened the door.  
>"Sorry Ron I was trying to keep Draco out." I said.<br>"Since when do you call Malfoy Draco?" Ron asked.  
>"I don't know."<p>

We are now getting off the train.  
>"Move it Mudblood." Said Draco as he push Kate to the ground but to his surprise she jumped back up.<br>"Name calling will get you nowhere." Kate said as she walked away but the moment she was behind him she kicked him in the bend of his knee causing him to fall to the ground. "But a forty dollar pair of shoes might." Kate Summit had just stood up to the _'prince of Slytherin' _I had seen this coming. Kate was fed up with his stupid games for a long time.  
>"Consider this a lesson and I'm your tutor what goes up will always come down; physics."<br>"Really? And how exactly do you plan on knocking me down?"  
>"You're the birds I'm the stone I'll kill you twice now beat it." He gave her a glare then left.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw Sophie getting ready to go up to the headmaster (Dumbledore) there were a couple kids ahead of her though. About five minutes later I heard Dumbledore yell for Sophie. She walked up there so happily almost skipping until she got closer to me and I kinda took my hand and started to move it up and down and she stopped skipping. I gave her a thumbs up. She just smiled at me. They put the hat on her head and she just sat there so happily.  
>"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. She came and sat with me. Luckily we did bring a couple of friends to Hogwarts with us and they shared a room us also shared with Pansy Parkinson. Our friend's names are Destiny and Tiffany Kaplan. There sisters. Destiny's is my friend and Tiffany is Sophie's friend.<br>"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled.  
>"Holy crap that's a lot of food." Sophie yelled.<br>"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? Thank you classes will begin in 10 days. You will not be permitted to go in any classrooms. Now off to bed." Dumbledore yelled. All the Slytherins walked off with the people who were showing them around. I just walked to different place of the castle where Fred told me to meet him at. I walked to the astronomy tower where Fred was waiting for me I didn't see him at first until he grabbed me and turned me around.  
>"What the h-"<br>"Hello love." Fred said. He had his huge hand over my mouth that somehow I pried it off of my face and kissed him.  
>"What the heck were you trying to do, make me pee?"<br>"I don't know. You didn't like it?"  
>"No, I didn't like it you scared me half to death I thought you were a death eater or even worse, Draco."<br>"So what, now you don't trust me? I wouldn't hurt you."  
>"I didn't know it was you."<br>"Alright." He said as started to kiss me but I pulled back and he kissed my cheek.  
>"That's your punishment for scaring me you can't kiss me anymore today."<br>"Wait I've been a bad boy teach me a lesson." I just turned my head and laughed then left. About ten minutes later I found my room again and I saw Sophie.  
>"Hey Soph." I said.<br>"Hey Kaitlin why are Tiffany and Destiny here?"  
>"Because I didn't want to be stuck in a room with just you and Pug face over there."<br>"Really you mean it?"  
>"Yep. And Destiny and I are gonna take a shower now let's go I need to talk to you really bad."<br>"Ok let's go." Destiny said. I opened the door and saw Draco.  
>"What do you want?" I asked. He walked in to hug me. He obviously figured out how to bug me. But before he could hug me I pushed him to the ground. And me and Destiny walked around him.<br>"PUG FACE YOUR GIRLFRIEND (Draco) IS ON THE FLOOR." Destiny yelled. I high fived her.  
>"You could at least be nice." Draco yelled.<br>"No we can't and what fun would that be?" we both yelled. We were getting into our showers and we started talking.  
>"So you know Fred, right?"<br>"Do you mean the internet sensation or Weasley?"  
>"Weasley."<br>"Oh yeah."  
>"Well he tried to be romantic and he scared me half to death so I pried his hand off my face and kissed him then asked him What the heck were you trying to do make me pee? And he said no you didn't like it."<br>"Wait what do you mean romantic I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Destiny interrupted me.  
>"Well it just happened last year he's my boyfriend now."<br>"And how did that happen?"  
>"FLASH BACK Well we were playing the card game war and he asked me what it was called again and I said war and he started to lean closer to me and kissed me then he pulled back and he said "I didn't mean to do that" then I said "you obviously did" then I kissed him back and I guess that's how it happened. FLASH BACK ENDED." I said. We walked back to the room and we saw Sophie and Tiffany just sitting there talking and they were so happy together we decided to spy on them so we stood outside the door and waited to hear something interesting.<p>

(Sophie's point of view.)

"Do you have a crush on anybody yet?" I asked.  
>"No you." She asked.<br>"Yes but you can't tell Kaitlin or Destiny."  
>"Ok who?"<br>"Pinky promise you won't tell them." We grabbed each other's pinkies.  
>"I like my sister's boyfriend."<br>"Are you serious and which sister?"  
>"Kaitlin and yes."<br>"I saw him he is cute."  
>"You know he has a twin named George and he's dating Kate and they do look alike."<br>"Cool we better get to sleep before Kaitlin and Destiny get back."

(Kaitlin's Point of view)  
>"Hello ladies." Draco said with Pansy asleep in his arms.<br>"It is a pleasure to see you tonight Mrs. Malfoy." I said.  
>"Very cute." Draco said.<br>"What do you want?" Destiny asked with an annoyed tone.  
>"I just want to lay my girlfriend down in her bed. Is that too much to ask." Draco said.<br>"Yes, yes it is." We both said at the same time  
>"Just let me in." Draco said as he moved towards the door. Then Destiny and I stepped in front of the door side by side shoulder to shoulder.<br>"So you're gonna do that to keep me out, you're both childish."  
>"Oh are we now." I said as I pushed him to the ground. Then we ran into our room like scared children.<br>"Really?" Draco said as Snape walked behind him.  
>"Mr. Malfoy is there a problem here?"<br>"No Professor Snape."  
>"Then I suggest you go back to your room."<br>"Yes sir." Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I pretended to be half asleep.  
>"Hello sir." I said with a yawn.<br>"Hello does she live in this room?"  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Why is she out here?"  
>"Because um I don't know."<br>"Well I suggest you get her in your room."  
>"Yes sir." I said with another yawn then I walked in to grab Destiny and we got Pug face in the room.<p> 


End file.
